U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,376 issued on Jun. 1, 1976 to Evan H. Berlin (hereinafter “BERLIN”) describes an elongated, substantially cylindrical toy design to simulate the appearance of the head end portion of a cobra preparing to strike. The shaped of the toy includes a simulation of a cobra's head, flattened “hood” and a portion of the body extending downward away from the head such that the head is at one end of the toy and a “stub” end of the body is at the other end of the toy. The toy is intended to be balanced with the stub end of the body in the open palm of a player's hand such that the head end of the toy is maintained in an upright posture. The player moves his hand under the toy to maintain its balance. Electrical circuits, including lamps selectively located in the toy and an electrical energy source are disposed within the toy. As long as the toy remains balanced, the lamps are illuminated in a predetermined, timed sequence by the electrical circuit. Tilt detectors (e.g., mercury switches) within the toy detect when the toy has fallen beyond a predetermined critical angle). If the toy tilts beyond the critical angle during play, the electrical circuit is reset (also resetting the sequence of lights) thereby ending play. The principal object of play is to balance the toy for a period of time sufficient to allow the predetermined light sequence to complete.